


Down By The Lake

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Down By The LakeAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: GWord Count/Parameters: 482 wordsPrompt: You've drawn the Knight of Cups, reversed. This means your fic will have moodiness and disappointment as its themes. You'll also channel the element of water. Read more about your card in its reversed postion here for more inspiration, and make sure your piece doesn't have the words ""curry"", ""eyebrow"", ""git"", or ""Saviour" Between 301 and 501 words.Summary: Draco is having a rough time and Harry doesn’t know how to help.Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I’m just borrowing them.





	Down By The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Etalice for betaing! ❤️

“Draco…”

“Leave me alone, Harry.” 

“I can’t, you know I can’t.” 

“Then I’ll make you.” 

Draco turned, his wand raised. 

Harry held his hands up and backed away. He knew when Draco was not to be messed with.

Draco watched as the Gryffindor backed right off until he was standing a good distance away, then he turned back to the lake. 

“Is he okay?”

Harry turned with a start as Hermione joined him. “I don’t think he is, but he won’t let me help him.” 

“Give him time, mate,” Ron said, appearing on Harry’s other side. 

Harry sighed. He’d given Draco time, hours of it, yet the blonde still wouldn’t talk to him. He knew this was a difficult time for Draco, it had been for a good few years now. He watched as Draco sat down on the bank of the lake, gazing out over the still, clear water. 

The lake reminded him of the Great Lake at Hogwarts, though of course, it was nowhere near the school. For the last few years Harry and Draco, along with Ron and Hermione, had rented a cottage in the Lake District to escape the world for the most difficult days.

Harry knew that it usually took a good few hours before Draco was ready to talk, but it didn’t make it any easier. He hated seeing his partner hurting so much. 

Down by the lake, Draco pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his forehead on top. 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and moved towards the blonde again. It was a bizarre routine that they’d fallen into, but every year they did the same things in the same order. 

Silently, Harry sat beside Draco, their bodies touching ever so slightly. He held his breath until he felt Draco lean into him. That was his cue to slide one arm around the blonde’s waist. 

“I’m sorry,” Draco whispered. “I can’t stop myself.” 

“I know,” Harry said softly.

He’d long ago stopped being disappointed when Draco wouldn’t talk to him, though it didn’t stop it from hurting. 

“I just… I can’t bring myself to talk about her,” Draco continued. “I know I’m being moody and stupid, but I can’t be anything else.” 

“She’s your mum, Draco,” Harry said softly. “You’re entitled to be moody. I would never think you’re being stupid, but you _can_ talk to me.” 

“I know,” Draco replied, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Just sit with me?” 

“For as long as you want,” Harry said, squeezing Draco gently.

Hermione glanced at Ron and shook her head. “I don’t know how they do this year after year.” 

“They thrive on it,” Ron said, shrugging. “Always have, always will.” 

Hermione sighed and turned to head back to the cottage. Ron followed, leaving Harry and Draco to sit by the lake as they always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are ❤️


End file.
